


Two Turtle Doves

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: ...you know the rest.





	

"Ugh! Dutch oven, really, Buck?"

"...'n a partridge in a pear tree, sweetheart."


End file.
